Trapped in a Winter Wonderland
by set my ships to sea
Summary: When the couple arrived at Arendelle, they never expected to be stuck there, trapped by an eternal winter. While Rapunzel has high hopes of this all being resolved rather quickly, Eugene's barely managing to keep sane. So, with a few jokes, a couple suggestive comments, and a very good recommendation, he decides to brighten up the chilly evening. (based off a tumblr post.)


**A/N:** So, over the weekend, a group of friends and I went to go see Frozen, and of course I instantly fell in love with the characters and the story line and the songs and basically everything about it. Thanks to Tumblr, I knew Rapunzel and Eugene had gone to Elsa's coronation, and after a little thinking, I realized that must make them cousins. For awhile I've been wanting to write (especially something Frozen-related), and after seeing this Tumblr post ( post/69853535181/astrolatte-wait-does-that-also-mean-that ), I was instantly inspired to write this little one-shot. So, without further ado, read and enjoy.

[[ P.s. this story is dedicated to my good friend (and twinny), Jamie, who has been feeding my Frozen-addiction for the past week (which includes belting out the entire soundtrack at lunch in front of our friends). Hey, Jamie, do you want to build a snowman? ]]

**x-x-x**

"So, I'm starting to get the feeling that your family isn't… normal. And not in the normal not normal kind of way—I mean the _really_ not normal kind of way."

"Eugene," Rapunzel warned. "We're normal, just not in the… average sense. We're just a little different, that's all."

Shifting carefully beneath the blankets, Eugene turned to face her, cringing as a cold draft managed to creep beneath the covers. There had to be at least fifteen sheets piled onto the bed, topped with a thick comforter—how did these dumb breezes _still_ manage to find him? Gritting his teeth, the ex-con simply snuggled closer to his wife and did his best to ignore the cold temperature (even though he was about 300% done with this place and he was almost willing to take his chances by running across the ice all the way home to Corona.)

"Oh yeah, magical, healing hair and the ability to control winter with a flick of a wrist is only a _little_ different." His sarcastic reply and exaggerated eye roll earned him a good smack on the arm, which only made him smirk. "All I'm saying is that we could be all nice and warm in the castle back in Corona. We wouldn't need all these blankets; in fact, I think we'd be kicking them off…"

"Eugene!" she squeaked nervously. Her cheeks were already flushed, her eyes darting around the room with fear, looking for any peeping Toms. For about the hundredth time, Eugene wished he was back in the castle; the restraint he'd had for the last few days was wearing thin, and she was making it so hard to keep good on his word.

Giving his head a good shake, he sighed. "All I'm saying is we didn't even have to come to this coronation thingy. I mean, I never even knew you had cousins all the way here in Arendelle—you never mention them. Why did we have to come when we could be doing so many better things?" His lips pulled down in a pout as his fingers tugged at her nightgown.

"Stop complaining," Rapunzel huffed, rolling her eyes. She grabbed his hands and pulled them gently from her sleeping attire. "I've mentioned them a few times, but you obviously weren't paying attention. And they're my cousins, Eugene; after not having anyone else besides that evil hag, Gothel, I just wanted to get to know everyone. How was I supposed to know that Elsa had the power to shoot ice from her fingertips and create an eternal winter?"

"Ugh," he whined after a moment of silence. He rolled onto his back and flung his head onto the pillows, rubbing his face with his hands. There she went, playing the 'I've only just begun to know my family' card again. Of course he wanted her to meet all her relatives, but why did she have to choose the weird, ice-spell-casting one? He groaned again.

"_Let's go to Arendelle_, she said," he mumbled, trying—and failing horribly—to mimic her voice. "_It'll be fun,_ she said."

"Well it _was_ fun until we got, you know, trapped in this eternal winter and all…"

"Yeah, talk about getting a cold shoulder, yeesh. I thought they'd be more welcoming towards their cousin and her husband; I was really looking to a _warm_ reception."

"Eugene!" she cried, hitting him hard on the chest.

"Look, all I'm saying is the next time we get invited to one of these things we just send them a fruit basket and call it a day." He turned his head slightly, flashing a toothy grin. "And you really shouldn't be hitting me. I mean, I did save your life and all, and without those long golden locks of yours, you can't heal the bruises you're giving me…"

She sighed, but refrained from hitting him. Instead she shifted closer towards him, curling against his side. She glanced at him as her fingers traced random patterns against his ribs, grinning as he trembled slightly. "Okay, fine. Next time we get invited to a royal family's castle and are offered piles of food and sweets and gifts, I'll be sure to tell them no and send them an apology basket."

"Now hold on, you know that's not what I—" Eugene started, but he was cut short as his wife's lips pressed softly against his. He let out a longing moan as the kiss intensified, their arms wrapping hungrily around each other's waist and neck, pulling their bodies flush together. It seemed like only seconds had passed before Rapunzel began to pull away, her breathing uneven.

He started to open his mouth to protest, but the brunette just shook her head slightly. Grabbing one of his hands, she rolled onto her side, curling into him. Instinctively he responded, his large body forming a big spoon around hers.

"Boy, you sure know how to kick a guy when he's down," he murmured softly into her neck. "I mean, that would have really made the Arendelle thing not so bad. I might have even forgiven you for getting me trapped here."

"We can't just do _that_ here… We need to wait until we get home, Eugene. I'm sure it won't be long now; Anna's gone to get Elsa, and surely she'll unthaw Arendelle once she hears what happened. Now quit your whining or I'll be forced to ask for another bedroom."

"No!" he replied quickly, earning a giggle. Trying to recover, he relaxed, adding casually, "I mean, no, there's no need to do that; we wouldn't want to trouble them, now would we? Trust me; I am not complaining here—I just mean I've never tried it in winter before and…"

"Eugene," she cautioned again, tightening her hold on his hand. "Shut up and go to sleep."

He sighed heavily and feigned hurt, but didn't pester her more. Carefully he pulled her closer and waited for her breathing to even out. When he was sure she was asleep, he closed his eyes, nuzzling her neck. Softly, on the brink of sleep, he murmured against her ear, stifling a yawn, "Even though you got me in this horrible mess, I still love you."

As he nodded off, Eugene failed to hear the soft little exhale of breath and the murmured, "I love you too, Eugene Fitzherbert."


End file.
